Steel Crown
by Dementory
Summary: Wolfram couldn't handle the pain so he took matters into his own hands. Yuram!


**Steel Crown**

Had they forgotten? Wolfram tore his gaze away angrily. His heart ached fiercely. The pain was more than he could bear. His heart was breaking while around him people cheered.

He turned and walked off. He wondered if anyone would notice him gone. He doubted that bitterly. It had been only a week ago that Big Cimaron had surrounded, alliances had been made and all seem to finally work out. The boxes still needed the seals but as long as the keys were not near, all was well.

Had they forgotten that Yuri had proposed to him and vowed never to take the engagement back? By law and by Shin-ou's will they were bound forever.

Yet, everyone hoped for the King to marry a woman of his choosing. That marriage would never happen, could never happen as long as he lived. By his death Yuri would be freed of the engagement and by nothing else.

Wolfram wandered to the stables, looking for his horse he let himself be lost in the horse's company. It wasn't long when his own men found him.

"Lord von Bielefelt, your orders?" Wolfram looked at them, at least they were loyal to him, and at least he was respected.

"We ride" Wolfram said after much thought. They were always fights to win. Although Yuri had made new alliances and new policies the animosity still existed. Especially near the Borders, his new destination. He did not wish for death he could do that easily. He wanted to fulfill Yuri's dream of uniting their world, this was his new cause and his new desire. In less than five hours all was ready. Wolfram circled on his horse, staring at his men.

"I give you a choice, ride or stay" Wolfram said calmly then added, "there will be deaths but glory will also be our companion"

"For the honor and duty of our kingdom, we ride" the soldiers answered in unison. Wolfram nodded carefully, he casted a glance towards the castle. He kicked his horse to a start, they rode.

The banner of their garrison rode alongside Wolfram. The blue of their uniform was well known. He was content. He had missed this, the freedom, the anticipation and the fear of going to war.

All of his men had been roused and as they traveled more of his men joined him. He was surprised at this turn of events, especially as they laid their weapons before him.

"We pledge our lives to serve you, may you live" this kind of fealty was new to him, he wondered if his engagement to Yuri had caused it, after all he could be the future queen.

It took him seven weeks to reach the Borders. Tents were everywhere, the groans and moans filled the air. He looked for the one in command. He dismounted and entered Head Quarters.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt, a pleasure to meet you" Wolfram looked around the tent, then sat at the chair offered to him.

"Lord Drake, I hope you are aware of his Majesty's orders" Wolfram said getting to the point.

"Indeed Excellency. It is not easy to cease fire unless we wish to die" the other man sad as he sat folding his arms carefully in front of him.

"I'm not here to stop you but to aid you. I want to get acquainted with your personnel as soon as possible. I will not take over command but I would like to give advice when needed" Wolfram said as he stood and walked to the other side of the tent.

Lord Drake got up and saluted him and in turn Wolfram saluted back.

"Excellency, wise words follow you and so will I" Lord Drake said as he called his officer, requesting the other warlords to come over.

_An important office_

Gwendal sat in his office when one of his officers came announcing a messenger from the Borders. He had a very trying morning. The Boy-King had been working alongside him both reading and signing reports and pacts.

"Let him enter" Gwendal said, he hoped it would be good news. Although peace was in paper it hadn't reached the hearts of many people.

"Heika, Excellency. I bear news from the Borders" the soldier looked exhausted but pride shone in his brown eyes.

"There still battles?" Yuri asked silently, peace was not instantaneous as he hoped.

Ignoring the Boy-King Gwendal signaled the messenger to continue with the report.

"After many bitter battles, we have reached neutral ground with the human rebels. The Liaison of Fire has helped achieved this goal. Diplomacy is requested to end all hostilities under the Peace Act Treaty drafted by our King" the officer ended the brief report with a happy smile. Conrad, Gϋnter, Cecilie and Anissina had entered the room prior and had heard the news as well.

"What is the Liaison of Fire?" Yuri asked curiously, they were not expecting the soldier's reaction. He stood even straighter than before and with pride, however his eyes found Yuri's in disbelief.

"Heika, the Liaison of Fire is…" he didn't get to finish for Gwendal had answered calmly.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt" there was not a sound in the room, the soldier's hand shot up in salute and in respect.

"Wolfram? But wasn't he at his…where did you say he had gone?" Yuri had directed his question at Conrad's.

Everyone but Gwendal and the soldier stared at each other in confusion. Wolfram had been gone for nine months yet nobody had really wondered where the proud mazoku had gone. They had thought he had gone in a childish fit to his own estate. Now they realized he had gone to do greater things.

"You knew?" Cecilie asked her elder son softly.

"Yes, Mother" Gwendal said then added to the standing soldier, "get fed and rest you deserve it"

"Your Excellency, I want to go back to the Liaison of Fire's side" the soldier requested fervor and a need in his voice.

"Heika, who will you send for the diplomatic assessment?" Gwendal asked.

"I want…" Yuri got interrupted by Gwendal.

"Who will you send, Heika?"

"Gϋnter" Yuri answered.

"You will be in Lord Gϋnter von Christ's party" Gwendal dismissed the soldier.

"Roger" the soldier saluted respectfully then bowed and left, Gϋnter followed suit.

It was fourteen weeks later when Gϋnter was on his way home, bringing with him the Liaison of Fire and those bound to him.

The shouts of victory were like thunder, they could be heard from miles away from the Covenant Castle. Most of the troops stayed outside the wall but a small division came. Wolfram rode up front followed by Gϋnter and warlords and soldiers of high standing.

Wolfram wore a dark red uniform and a golden cape. His hair wore a small steel crown that had been shaped from his last sword. A new sword swung at his hip. His fair face was crowned by his blonde locks and his eyes pierced with green fire.

Wolfram and company dismounted once they were inside the castle's courtyard, all kneeled in front of their King.

"Heika" Wolfram's tone held only reverence and was joined by a chorus, "Long Live King Yuri"

That night a feast was held for those who had come back, including the soldiers outside the walls. After everything had settled down, including the ceremony to give medals to the loyal soldiers. Those who had been under the Liaison of Fire's command had retired to their own home couple of days ago.

Yuri approached Wolfram, he stood in the balcony looking down to the empty training grounds. He hadn't changed his outfit, although the steel crown was gone. All the soldiers that had come save Gϋnter wore the colors representing their commander, dark red and gold.

"I'm glad that you are back alive" Yuri said truthfully after few minutes of silence.

"Of course! You can't get rid of your fiancé this easily" Wolfram exclaimed loudly.

Yuri sweat-dropped before allowing himself to say, "Truly, I'm glad"

More seconds tickled down of more silence.

"Why did you go?" Yuri asked curiously, Wolfram was an astonishing person.

"It was my way to cope" Wolfram's voice was barely above a whisper.

"So you went there to die?" Yuri said angrily.

"No. I went there to fulfill the King's dream. Uniting the lands with peace" Wolfram's green eyes fired up as he gazed at Yuri. His voice was full of emotion.

"You did it and I thank you Wolfram," Yuri said sincerely.

"My apologies, Liaison of Fire" Yuri said his eyes shining with mirth.

"You better had not cheated when I was away" Wolfram's eyes had taken a dangerous light.

"How could I when Gwendal had me under supervision 24/7" Yuri moaned then raised his hands in self-defense.

"That shouldn't be your reason, you wimp!" Wolfram's voice elevated dangerously.

"Now, now Wolfram calm down" Yuri protested as he tried to calm his fiery fiancé down.

"I won't calm down until we're officially married" Wolfram yelled angrily.

"Fine, fine. But please calm down" Yuri requested hopefully.

"I can't believe that I will have a wimp for a husband" Wolfram said as he left Yuri behind. Yuri could only smile, his peaceful life was shattered again.


End file.
